Sweet Revenge
by gleek06216
Summary: A late night call leads to new friendships and sweet revenge on a cheating ex.  Pezberry friendship, Puckleberry friendship  hints of more maybe added on later  and Cherryford friendship may be added too later.


**I started this ages ago and emailed it to myself so I wouldn't lose it when I sent my computer back and finally came back too it. I may add to it in the future but for now it's just a one shot. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up to her phone buzzing beside her.<p>

She looked over and was surprised to see Santana's name flashing on the screen.

"Hello?" Rachel answered, confused.

"Hey Berry. Do you want to grab some coffee or something?"

"Um.. You do realize it's like one in the morning right?"

"Were you sleeping?" Santana asked, as if the thought had never occurred to her.

"Mmhmm" Rachel sleepily responded.

"Oh, sorry…" Santana sounded disappointed and something else that Rachel couldn't pinpoint but she didn't like.

It made Rachel wake up a little more. "It's alright. Where do you want to meet?"

"It's alright, don't…"

"Where, Santana?" Rachel interrupted.

"Starbucks on Main and Groff is still open." Santana answered, quickly.

"Meet you there in twenty minutes" Rachel replied, saying bye and hanging up the phone.

She quickly got dressed, grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

When she pulled into the Starbucks, she quickly spotted Santana's car. Getting out, she went inside, ordered a coffee, needing the caffeine and then went to Santana's table.

"What's up?" She asked the Latina, getting her attention.

"Hey." Santana replied, looking up from her own drink.

"How are you?" Rachel asked, still really confused why she was here. Santana and her weren't friends. In fact a lot of people would call them enemies, but on the phone there had been something in the girl's voice that told Rachel she really needed to come meet her.

Santana let out a harsh laugh before saying, "Why don't you just ask what you really want to know? Why the hell I called you?"

Rachel shrugged, "Why did you call me?"

Santana shrugs, "I had no one else to call."

"Are you alright?" The concern was back in her voice.

"Do you really care?" Santana shot back.

Rachel was taken back by the anger in her voice. "Of course I do. I don't understand, however, why you called me if you didn't think I did."

Santana sighed, deflating in front of Rachel's eyes. "I called, because even though I know you should hate me, you were the only person I felt sure would help me."

Now Rachel was really confused and worried about the broken girl in front of her. "Santana, I don't hate you but you are scaring me. What's wrong?"

"I got kicked out." She finally answered.

"What? Kicked out of what?" Still confused.

"My house"

Rachel's mouth dropped in shock. What kind of parent would kick their teenage daughter out on the streets? "Why would your parents do such a horrible thing?"

"They walked in on me having sex….with Finn."

Now Rachel knew this had to be a dream, a strange horrible dream. "I'm sorry, I thought you said sex with Finn, as in my boyfriend Finn." Rachel said, shocked she could even get the words out.

Santana nodded but quickly added, "That's what I said but I swear I didn't know you two were still together. He told me you had broken up with him soon after Regionals. He didn't tell me you were actually still together until I asked if I could stay with him for a few days after my parents threw us both out."

Rachel's face showed the betrayal and shock she felt for only a second before she schooled her face and went into auto efficient mode, "Do you have your stuff with you?"

Santana hesitated before saying, "Rachel, I'm so.."

Rachel cut her off, "Do you have your stuff or do we need to go get it?"

Santana realized the girl wasn't going to talk about it right then so she gave up, sighing she answered, "They told me to get out. I didn't have time to grab anything."

Rachel nodded, "Alright well, come on. Follow me home and we'll figure something out about clothing tomorrow."

Santana took another drink of her coffee before standing up, Rachel mimicking her. They both threw their drinks away and headed outside, neither of them saying anything.

* * *

><p>Getting into her car, Santana waited for Rachel to start her car before she started hers and followed her. Frowning, she picked up her phone and dialed.<p>

"Sup, San?" Came a lazy voice over the phone.

"Puck, I'm on my way to Berry's"

"What for?" His voice instantly sounded suspicious and no longer held the carefree lazy quality of his greeting.

She sighed, knowing that this was going to piss him off even more. "I'm sure you'll hear a version of this from Finn or maybe Rachel herself but I'm going to tell you what happened and I want you to keep your mouth shut until I finish."

"Alright…" Suspicion was still there but so was curiosity.

Santana sighed, she knew she had to call him because not only was he the only guy that she really counted as a friend but he was also Rachel's best friend and would kill her if she didn't tell him. "My parents walked in on me having sex tonight…with Finn."

"What the hell?" Puck exclaimed, angrily.

"I said let me finish" She snapped before continuing, "I didn't know he was still with Berry. He told me they had broken up after Regionals. Anyway, they walked in on us and my dad went off and told us both to get out of the house. Said he didn't have a daughter anymore. When we went outside, I asked Finn if I could stay with him for a couple days until I figured something out and he told me that he couldn't because Rachel would want to know why. I didn't know, until then, that he was cheating or I wouldn't have done it. I know Berry and I aren't friends, hell I thought she hated me after the hell I put her through, but I respect her and wouldn't do that shit to her."

"So I understand you calling me about Finn. That douche bag isn't going to know what hit him when I get done with him, and that's not even mentioning Matt and Mike. Fuck, I almost feel sorry for him now but why are you heading to Rach's?"

"I told her and she's letting me stay with her."

"Wait…You and Rachel? Living together? Rachel Berry?" He couldn't help it, no matter how mad he was, he started laughing.

"Shut up, Puck. I had no where else to go." San growled at him.

He realized she was serious then and said, "Does she know about Finn?"

"Yeah"

"What'd she say?" He sounded worried now.

"She wouldn't talk about it. Just said to follow her home…When I tried to apologize she cut me off."

"Shit" He cursed softly.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Tell her I'll be there in the morning. Don't make me regret leaving you alone with her, Lopez" He warned.

She rolled her eyes at that but just said, "See you in the morning" and hung up.

* * *

><p>A couple minutes later she pulled in beside Rachel's car and got out. She quickly followed Rachel inside and up some stairs.<p>

"You can stay in here" Rachel said pointing to a room in front of them, "I'll go find some clothes for you to sleep in"

And with that she turned and disappeared into a door a couple doors down from Santana's new room, leaving the girl alone. San walked into the room and looked around. The walls were a light blue and the bedspread a darker blue with light blue stripes. There was a dresser and a nightstand besides that there wasn't much else. It was nice though and big. She sat on the bed and took her shoes off just as Rachel returned with a tank top and a pair of shorts.

"Here you go, these should work for tonight. We'll go by your house tomorrow and if your parents are still being unreasonable we'll go shopping. Oh and here's a spare toothbrush. Bathroom's right through that door and there are towels and washcloths in there as well. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight" With that she turned around and started to leave.

"Rach," Santana called and the girl froze but didn't turn back around, "Thank you."

She saw Rachel nod her head before shutting the door behind her. A few seconds later she heard another door shut and she knew Rachel was safely inside her own room. Santana didn't remember the last time she was in bed before 3 on a Friday night but as soon as she got ready and slipped into bed she was asleep.

The next morning, Santana woke to the smell of coffee. Getting out of bed she walked downstairs, she found Rachel in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good Morning, Santana. Sleep well?" Rachel asked as she put a plate in front of her with Eggs, sausage, toast and hashbrowns. Also she put a steaming cup of coffee beside the plate and creamer and sugar was already there.

"Damn, Berry, you didn't need to go all out. A bowl of cereal would have been fine" Santana said, before noticing the girls face fall and quickly following with " But thanks, this looks great."  
>Rachel smiled at her before going back to making another plate.<p>

"Who's the third plate for?" She asked before she heard the door open and shut and the next thing she knew, Puck was there.

"You okay, B?" he asked, looking worried.

"Fine, Noah, why wouldn't I be?"

Rolling his eyes, he came over and wrapped his arms around her. Santana watched the pair whisper to one another, fascinated. She knew in theory that they were best friends or whatever but seeing them outside of glee/school was entirely different.

Pulling away from him a couple minutes later Rachel said aloud, "I told you, I'm perfectly fine, now sit down and eat your breakfast. We need to go get Santana's belongings afterwards so hurry up."

"Where are you going to take them?" He asked as he did follow her directions and sat down and started eating.

"Here, where else?" Rachel asked, as she made her plate of toast and hash browns and sat down with a cup of orange juice.

Puck started coughing before finally saying, "Wait you mean for her to stay here? Like for more than a night?"

She cocked her head to the side, giving him a look that would have made Santana laugh if she wasn't as surprised as Puck. "Where else would she go?"

Puck obviously didn't have an answer for that but Santana did, "Look, Ber..Rachel, It's great of you to let me stay here for a couple of nights but I don't expect you to like let me move in or anything"

"Then where are you going to go?"

Santana shrugged, because honestly she had no clue. Britney was out because her family had a small three bedroom house and would never be able to make room for her too. Quinn just barely had a place to stay herself at the best of times so she was out. There really was no where else but… "I don't know but I don't expect you to put up with me indefinitely."

"Don't worry about it. I have plenty of room and as long as we establish some ground rules, I see no reason why you should have to search for anywhere else, unless, of course, you're uncomfortable here."

Her mouth dropped, seriously, did this girl not remember what she was told last night? Hell did she not remember all the shit she had been put through, thanks to Santana? Why would she possibly be offering her a place to stay?

"B, you sure about this? I mean what with everything…"

"There's nothing to discuss, Noah. If she wants to, Santana is more than welcome to stay here as long as she likes. Same as you and almost everyone in the glee club. You know that."

"Thank you, " Santana said, not sure what else to say.

Rachel just nodded before getting up and cleaning off her plate. Santana watched Puck do the same so she got up and followed.

Puck looked at her for a minute before saying, "Give me and B a minute"

Santana nodded, turned and walked out, not sure what was going on or how it got to this point. Yesterday she was head bitch in charge and now she was here homeless and at Berry's mercy. How does one adjust to that?

* * *

><p>Of course she stayed right outside the door, listening.<p>

"I'm sorry, Rach" Puck started.

"For what, Noah?" Rachel asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"For Finn being a douchebag, for starters."

Rachel sighed, "Do we have to do this?"

"You can't just ignore it, Rach so yes we have to do this."

"I'm not ignoring it. There are just more pressing matters to attend to first." Rachel argued.

Santana knew Puck was rolling his eyes, even without seeing it before he said, "I know you, B. You're just trying to bottle it up and pretend it didn't happen. That's not fuckin' healthy alright so stop it. Let it out especially if you're planning on Lopez staying here. She'll be a reminder of it if you keep trying to forget it and you know it."

"I promise that I'll talk to you about this later but for right now we need to take care of the obvious issues. Getting Santana moved in here and settled. After that, I will figure this out and we will talk alright?"

He sighed but knew there was no point to argue so he just nodded before asking, "Are you sure about you two living together? She made your life hell for a long time, Rach."

"So did you, if I remember correctly and yet I let you stay here whenever you want."

"That's different."

"How?"

"I apologized. I stopped what I was doing and I proved I was serious. Not to mention, we've been friends a hell of a lot longer than I was an ass to you. Up until yesterday she was still making fun of you every chance she got and then she calls you last night and you just assume she's changed."

"It's who I am, Noah. She needs me so I'm going to help her. You don't have to help us if you don't want too. I won't hold it against you."

He rolled his eyes and hugged her again, kissing the top of her head, "Of course I'm helping I just wanted to be sure you were sure before you got yourself into anything."

She smiled at him, kissed his cheek and said, "I'm sure, so let's go get this all over with."

* * *

><p>Santana hurried to the couch before the realized she'd been eavesdropping but couldn't help but smile at Rachel when she came out. Rachel gave her a small smile in return before saying, "Ready to go?"<p>

Santana nodded and jumped up to follow them out the door. They piled into Puck's truck and headed over to the Lopez's house.

Luckily for them her parents were at work when they got there so they just walked in. Santana and Rachel went up to her room and started packing her clothes while Puck watched the door.

"Puck's right you know" Santana said, breaking the quiet.

"About what?" Rachel asked, not really paying attention, just throwing things into bags.

"You shouldn't bottle it all up. You should yell, scream, cry get it all out. It'll make you feel better."

"Maybe you should stop worrying about me and take your own advice" Rachel replied, tiredly.

Santana opened her mouth to argue but couldn't think of a valid argument so she shut it and just went back to their quiet packing.

Right as they were packing the last bag into the car, Rachel's cell went off to the song Faithfully.

She frowned at the phone as Puck reached for it, "Let me answer, Rach"

Rachel shook her head still frowning, trying not to cry but Santana's face brightened. "Berry! I got it!"

She looked up, confused at the bright tone.

"Answer it, act like everything's fine."

"Excuse me?" "What the hell?" Came from the two others.

"Trust me, I've got a plan." When Rachel didn't look convinced, Santana said, "I know you don't have a reason to trust me, Rachel, but believe me when I say I'm going to do everything in my power to change that. Please trust me"

Knowing how hard that speech would have been for Santana to make, Rachel nodded slowly. She still didn't like that she didn't know what was going on but she trusted that Santana had a plan.

She opened the phone, putting it on speaker and motioning them to be quiet. "Hello?"

"Hey baby, what took you so long to answer?"

"Sorry, I didn't hear the phone at first. How's your day been?"

"Great! Matt's here for the weekend so me, Mike and him have been trying to get a hold of Puck so we can go paintballing. I was just calling to say I don't think I can make our date tonight and I know that you hate when I forget to call so I was calling before I forgot."

"Ok"

"Thanks babe, have you seen Puck?"

Puck and Santana's mouths dropped that the one word answer didn't set off alarms in Finn's head but Rachel just said, "No. I'll let him know you're looking for him if I do"

"Ok, I'll call you tonight. Love you"

"Bye Finn" She said, hanging up the phone right after and turning to Santana, eyes shinning. "Why did I do that exactly?"

"So that our revenge will go off without a hitch of course" She replied, smirking as she explained the plan to Rachel as Puck sent a text to Chang to call him when he was away from Hudson.

* * *

><p>That night, their plan was set. Mike and Matt were taking Finn to the paint ball arena with Puck meeting them there. Santana and Rachel would be there, of course, but Finn wouldn't know that until the time was perfect.<p>

"Do you remember.."

"Yes Noah, I am perfectly aware of the plan" Rachel rolled her eyes, trying to act as if she was perfectly alright.

He hugged her again, kissing the top of her head, "If you don't think you can handle this, Mike, Matt and I can take care of it ourselves"

She pulled back, glaring, "He's so not getting away that easy. Santana's making what calls we need now, this time tomorrow he'll be to humiliated to show his face in school let alone hit on poor unsuspecting girls."

Noah smiled proudly at his girl, nodding, "Alright let's do this then." With a nod in Santana's direction as she closed her phone, he went out to play his part.

Santana walked over to Rachel next, "Jacob's set up out where the action's going to be with his video camera. He said he'd be ready in about 5 minutes so let's go get our stuff."

Rachel nodded, not saying anything as she followed the Latina to grab her paint ball gun and head out to the field.

They headed out when the got the all's clear text from Noah and Jacob. First thing they see is all three of their boys, not so subtly, shooting only at Finn who was trying his best to defend himself and failing miserably. With a quick scan they also caught sight of Jacob hidden just out of sight behind one of the larger trees.

Santana looked over at Rachel who had a steely look on her face as she stared down her soon to be ex boyfriend.

With careful aim, Rachel took a shot hitting Finn dead in the middle of his back. He spun around, surprised and saw Rachel and Santana, both smiling sweetly at him.

"Hello Finn" Rachel called.

"How's it going, baby?" Santana added, smile still on her face.

"Rach, Santana...Hi" Finn stuttered obviously confused at them being there and together at that.

"Are you having fun?" Rachel asked, walking closer.

Finn nodded, dumbly before asking, "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh that's a funny story actually" Santana started.

"Yes, it really is' Rachel continued, "See I was sleeping last night when my phone rings at say... 1 in the morning or so. Imagine my surprise when I hear Santana on the other end."

"Lucky for me, Rachel decided coffee was perfect for that time of night and met me at Starbucks"

"I did, and I learn that Santana had been kicked out of her house...for sleeping with my boyfriend, oh wait that's you isn't it? So you know this part of the story."

Finn's eyes had been wide this whole story, mouth open in shock and his complete attention on the two girls that he didn't notice the camera coming in for a closer shot or the three boys fanning out right behind him.

"Yep bet you didn't think when you admitted your lie that the only person I would have to turn to would be your girlfriend, huh?" Santana asked before pretending to think as she glanced over at Rachel, "Or is that ex boyfriend?"

Rachel nodded, "Definitely ex. I mean apparently we've been broken up for well over a month right? Might as well make it official." and with that, before he had time to defend himself in anyway, Santana and Rachel both pulled up their paintball guns and fired, the three boys taking their que and doing the same behind him.

"Good bye Finn, oh and one more thing, Lauren, the cheerio you went too after Santana's last night, said that you might need to get yourself checked. Apparently she caught a nasty case of herpes and is afraid you may have caught it... Bye!"

Santana waved, trying not to laugh as she followed Rachel, with the boys following them. "How'd you hear from Lauren?" She asked once they were far enough away.

Rachel smirked at her and Noah who had came ahead, "I made it up, figured it'd be a great way to end Jacob's video"

Noah threw his arm around her shoulder and said, "That's my girl" Santana looked at the two, smiling slightly unsure of her welcome in this moment.

Rachel held her other arm out for Santana to loop hers through, "Come on, San, lets go get some ice cream to celebrate the one good thing Finn ever did."

She linked her arm with Rachel's but asked, "And that would be?"

"Starting our obviously amazing friendship," She stated, obviously, "You two are coming too right?" She called back to Mike and Matt.

"Of course, B" Matt said, grinning.

Noah whispered, "Are you really alright, Rach?"

She looked up at him and smiled, "Not completely but I will be. We'll talk later"

He nodded, satisfied and they headed off to celebrate a night well done.


End file.
